Noche de café
by Cecishida
Summary: "Jamás había tenido la necesidad tan enorme de verte, de tocarte, de recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y de que tu aroma inunde la habitación. Pero por ahora, nada de eso existe, solo está el aroma del café que me acompaña en mi tortura" one shot LeonXClaire Lean y comenten por favor


**Resident evil no me pertenece y bla bla.**

**Noche de café.**

Me hundo en la oscura y deprimente soledad de mi apartamento, te anhelo en medio de esta noche de pocas estrellas, en silencio, esperando algo que no va a suceder. Jamás había tenido la necesidad tan enorme de verte, de tocarte, de besarte, de recorrer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y de que tu aroma inunde la habitación. Pero por ahora nada de eso existe, solo está el aroma del café que me acompaña en mi tortura. Quizás deba llamarte, sé que es una locura, que mis pensamientos son extraños y mis sentimientos los son aun más.

Tomó el teléfono titubeante como cada noche, lo miró como esperando que él me dé la respuesta a todas las preguntas que cruzan mi mente. Esperando, quizás, que de un momento a otro suene y tu voz diga mi nombre del otro lado de la línea.

Mis ojos se cierran un momento, deseo que la cordura regrese, que vuelva a verte como mi amiga y deje de desearte de esta manera, pero no puedo. Mi delirio debe de ser demasiado, por un momento percibo tu perfume en el aire, tu dulce perfume al que me estoy volviendo adicto. Mis ojos se abren instintivamente y tú delicada silueta se dibuja frente a mí.

-Claire-Susurro involuntariamente.

En tus labios se dibuja una sonrisa tan seductora que me provoca una leve descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo. Caminas hacia mí con paso lento, te aproximas y yo me quedo sin habla. Devoro tu perfume, no existen palabras de parte de ninguno de los dos, existirán, quizás la próxima vez, pero por ahora no son necesarias, las miradas hablan por sí solas.

Tus dedos recorren mi rubio cabello. Me aferro a tu cintura para acercarte hacia mí y apreso tus labios en un beso furtivo, desesperado, anhelante. Las ropas lentamente se consumen con el fuego de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos recorren por si solas tu suave y cálida piel guiadas solo por el profundo deseo que despiertas en mi.

La leve luz de la luna se cuela por las persianas derramándose sobre nosotros, iluminando suavemente tu hermoso cuerpo amada mía.

Muerdo tus dulces labios cereza, besas los míos, busco tu cuello para recorrerlo con mis labios y me pierdo en el. La luz de la luna ya no existe, tus ojos son los que iluminan la sala de mi apartamento, los que me dejan ver esa sonrisa de dientes perfectos, los que iluminan esta noche que tanto tiempo desee.

Si, esto es una locura pero no me dejes, si, es una locura pero no te vayas, ¿Quién quiere ser cuerdo cuando la locura es tan perfecta?

Bajo el manto de tus caricias me deslizo hasta tu cintura, hasta encontrar tus caderas y me pierdo entre el sabor de tus labios y el hipnótico sonido de tu respiración que hace que se me erice la piel.

Me entrego por completo a ti, hasta que los dos nos fundimos en uno, hasta que la entrega es tal que es difícil saber que son dos cuerpos los que se abrazan en ese sofá, que son dos almas que por fin se encuentran arropados por la oscuridad de la noche. El corazón se acelera al compás de mis movimientos. Tus caderas acompañan el vaivén de mi cuerpo. Hasta que llega el momento en el que ya no lo puedo postergar más, el movimiento se hace descontrolado, rápido, duro y el mundo se vuelve caliente hasta que estalla, hasta que se termina, permitiendo por fin sentir el sudor apresado entre nuestra piel. Cuando ese mundo se termina solo queda tu respiración agitada acariciando mi oído, pero… ¿quién necesita más?, ¡al carajo con el mundo!, por mi la vida se puede acabar ahora mismo, en este instante lo demás ya no me importa en lo absoluto.

-León…

Murmuras en mi oído solo para mí, ahogo tus palabras en un último beso. Calla por favor. Déjame gravar este instante en mi memoria. Déjame disfrutar que estoy feliz, que te siento mía en este instante y olvidemos lo demás por un momento te lo suplico.

Las respiraciones lentamente regresan a su ritmo mientras apoyo mi frente contra la tuya y mis brazos rodean tu torso desnudo, ya no quiero dejarte ir…

El aroma del café regresa y mis ojos se abren de golpe. Me he precipitado demasiado en pensar que pasará, y no sé si debo llamarte ahora en esta noche de pocas estrellas. Miró el reloj para comprobar que es de madrugada, y me convenzo de no llamarte. Una mujer casada jamás iría a la casa de uno de sus amigos a esas horas, la hermosa mujer de Carlos Oliveira no abandonaría su cama por venir a verme, porque aunque me pese eres **su** mujer y solo mi amiga. Arrojo la taza de café con rabia derramándola en el piso, y cierro mis ojos nuevamente, para aferrarme a tu recuerdo e imaginar algo que jamás pasara, con la amarga compañía del aroma del café…

**¿Qué tal?, muy romántico y corto para mi gusto pero me gusto bastante, pero mi opinión no cuenta porque yo lo escribí n_nU. La valiosa es la suya díganme que les pareció?, bueno como siempre digo en mis otros fics comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, peticiones, felicitaciones, reviews. Y ya por ultimo les dejo un pedacito de este poema que me fascinó.**

_**(Luna: derrama tu miel sobre nosotros, déjate caer sobre nuestro lecho, se tu la almohada.**____**Déjate caer e ilumina los senos de mi amada.**_

_**Lo modifique un poquito n.n **_

_**Cecishida (la ninja XP) fuera :D**_


End file.
